Origami Tobiichi
Summary Origami is a top student in terms of grades in her entire school as well as a very athletic person. Of course, none of the student body and facility members know that she is a member of the AST with a few exceptions unknown to her. Origami is a very skilled wizard, but she is also a little reckless when it comes to dealing with spirits in combat. For unknown reasons, Origami is romantically interested in Shido, no one knows why but her devotion towards him has caused her to develop stalking habits, such as sniffing his gym clothes. Shido is also the only one who knows that Origami is part of AST that she knows for an outsider who is not related to any military institutions. For some reason that has yet to be explained in the novel, Origami also trusts Shido in a very high degree to the point that it was as if she taking order from a commander in the military. It's revealed in volume 10 that she went to the past with the help of Kurumi to save her parents. She attacked Phantom who at the time she believed was the one who killed her parents. This proved incorrect when she saw her own attack hit and destroy her parents. She then put two and two together and realized she was her own enemy all along, thus causing great grief and making her go inverse while the time traveling ended. Appearance Origami is shown as a young female with short, silvery-white hair arranged in a bob cut having three hair-clips in the left part of her hair and blue eyes and wears the girl uniform like her female classmates. However, in her AST Combat Wiring Suit, her appearance is more fierce. Origami's clips has not shown, instead of a pair of sensors attaching to her hair, with armor hiding her skins in shoulder to the hand, a part of the body and legs. However, the part of her chest is seen with a transparent suit that her made her belly visible, and also her thighs are seen without any armor. Personality Origami is a person that rarely openly talks with other people unless needed, with only a few exceptions such as Shido Itsuka (where the novels have yet to state why she is interested in him romantically, which is unknown to him of course) and Tohka Yatogami (Origami's rival in many ways). She isn't a shy person, but more of an unsocial type of person; a bit reckless or aggressive if she has a goal or purpose to fulfill. History Five years ago, before the main story of Date A Live, both of her parents were killed by a Spirit that uses fire as one of its powers. This event in Origami’s life led her to join the AST in order to seek revenge. She also seems to have met Shido once at some point before the series, and developed feelings for him (and started stalking him on a regular basis). Plot Light Novel Appearances: Volume 1-10 Date AST Like Appearances: Volume 1- Anime ''Appearances: ''Episode 1-12 Date A Live: Rinne Utopia In one of the possible endings, Origami is seen having long hair and is pregnant. It is presumed that she and Shido are married, as both are shown with a matching ring on their left ring fingers. Powers and Abilities As a student, Origami is at the top of her school, having top grades in both sports and academics. Wizard Equipments & Weapons: *Combat Wiring Suit *Combat Realizer Unit (CR-Unit) ** ** *http://date-a-live.wikia.com/wiki/Technology_%26_Equipment#.3CWhite_Licorice.3E ** ** ** ** * As a wizard, She is the vanguard and current "Ace" for the AST. Spirit Angel: Metatron Weapon: Crown Astral Dress: AHYH / AHYH AShR AHYH (Aheyeih Asher Aheyeih) Her angel is a large crown that floats around her head, which can call out larger pieces of floating golden pillars that seem to resemble to a larger crown that surrounds her. Her powers are mainly the control of light energy. She display the following abilities: *'Shemesh - the Sun': the floating pillars spins around her gathering light particles which she can release as a rain of energy blast. *'Mal'akh - Heavenly Wings': allows her to teleport instantly with an unmatched speed. *'Kadour - Sword of Light': She can send light beams upon her enemies. *'Artelif - Gun Crown': Her strongest attacks. The pillars arounds her will revolve at an incredible speed creating an energy vortex that shoot pure light energy that can rival Tohka's Final Sword - Halvanhelev. Trivia *Origami once accidentally shot and killed Shido while trying to kill Tohka when she (Tohka) was still considered a Spirit by the machines that detect Spirits. (volume 1) *Origami has detailed information about Shido from his ID data, like his health check-up report, due to her stalking habit towards him. *Origami is considered a genius in many fields, including: studies, sports, and even cooking. *Origami believes Kotori was the Spirit who killed her parents because her parents died in a fire caused by a Spirit known as Efreet. *Tobiichi's first name, Origami may be a reference to to the Traditional Japanese art of paper folding arts known as Origami. *Origami has "one" character in her name, referring to Sephira on Kabbalah's Tree of Life, "crown," which also refers to as admirable intelligence. *In volume 10, she was turned into a spirit by Phantom. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Wizard Category:Spirit